


In Our Nature

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Stiles, Lacrosse, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles acts like Liam's mom and the one time Derek acts like Liam's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



> I knew I wanted to do a five plus one, but I had no idea what I was going to do even after I started writing. Luckily, marissakat gave me this awesome idea. Hope you all enjoy!

1.

“Come on. Come on. Come on.” Stiles sucked nervously on his sweatshirt string and tried his best to not cover his eyes. “Just take a deep breath. You can do it.” 

“Would you relax? You're making it worse.”

“Have you met me? I'm pretty much in a constant state of anxiety, especially since all this werewolf crap started.”

“Maybe that's why Finstock kicked you off the bench.”

“Very funny.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled the string out of the younger boy's mouth. “Watch the game.”

“I'm trying. It's hard.”

“Did you take your Adderall?”

“Yes. I put the pills in a plastic baggy for easier access.” Stiles glared at the bright red cast wrapped around left arm like it was the Demon Wolf. “My dad wouldn't let me cut the stupid thing off.”

“You'd probably end up cutting your own arm off if you actually tried to take that off by yourself.”

Stiles turned his glare from his cast to Derek and kept it focused on him until Derek held out his leather jacket as a peace offering. He huffed faux angrily then quickly pulled the warm jacket over his hoodie adding another glorious layer of warmth. His attention went back to the lacrosse game he had been avidly watching earlier. The game between Beacon Hills High and the-school-who-shall-not-be-named was always an extremely competitive and dirty game.

Of course none of the werewolves were having a problem with holding their own, but several of the human players had already been hurt. A part of Stiles couldn't help being happy that he didn't have to play in this particular game. He got enough concussions running around with werewolves and had absolutely no desire to get another one any time soon. Plus, it's only fair the werewolves took all the heavy lacrosse hits since they have super healing.

The clock was slowly creeping closer to zero in the last quarter with the score tied between the two teams. Stiles began pulling nervously on the cuffs of Derek's jacket sleeves as he watched Scott get tackled harshly so the ball came popping out of his crosse. Unsurprisingly, Isaac was immediately there to get the ball back from the other team's player with a hard hit that left them rolling on the ground in pain. Isaac passed the ball off to Liam who caught the ball easily, but seemed unsure what to do now that he had the ball.

“Run. Go for the goal.” Stiles jumped excitedly up and down as he watched Liam turn and sprint down the field towards the opponent's goal. “Faster. Just a little further. Shoot it. Shoot the ball!”

Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek's arm when Liam moved his crosse back so he could get a good amount of force behind his shot. Everything went into slow motion as Liam began to move his crosse forward with as much force as he could muster. The ball went sailing through the air so quickly that Stiles almost couldn't keep his eye on it. He held his breath the moment the ball was within reach of the goalie and let it out in an excited yell as the ball slammed into the back of the net. 

“Yes! That's right. Way to go, Liam! Did you see that?” Stiles shook Derek's arm enthusiastically then began clapping and hollering as loud as he possibly could. “Good job, Liam!”

“Calm down.”

“Don't be such a sourwolf. Liam just won us the game.”

“I know. I saw it like everyone else here did. You're acting like one of those ridiculous moms.”

“Am not! I am displaying the appropriate level of excitement for my fellow teammate winning us a very difficult game.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Shut up. We should go congratulate him and offer to take them all out for milkshakes.”

“Definitely not acting like a mom.”

* * *

 

2.

Stiles watched the wolves throw each other around the large room in the loft Stiles had taken to calling the den with mild interest. The only werewolf not participating in the battle royal was a particularly surly looking Derek. His eyes were completely focused on the book in his lap, but Stiles could tell he was seconds away from throwing it down so he could yell at the pack. It wouldn't surprise Stiles one bit if Derek even ended up flashing his alpha red eyes to get them to stop.

“Could you be more obvious?”

“What?” Stiles turned his confused gaze towards Lydia and earned himself an eyes roll. “I repeat: what?”

“You're both hopeless.”

“Both?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No.”

“Didn't think so. It could be a griffin.”

Stiles shook his head and flipped the page of the book he was reading with a heavy sigh. “Deaton and I already ruled them out. The claw marks are way too deep to be a griffin.”

“We'll have to keep looking.”

“Do we have to? There hasn't been an attack in weeks and I'm ninety-nine percent sure my eyeballs are going to fall right out of my skull.”

“Don't be a drama queen, but yes. I'm sick of looking through dusty old books.”

“Awesome.”

Stiles slammed his book shut then moved over to the couch so he could plop down onto the empty seat next to Derek. When Derek didn't bother to look over at Stiles, he decided it was safe to lean back against the arm of the couch and kicked his feet up into Derek's lap. After several minutes went by without his feet being pushed off, Stiles took the opportunity to wiggle his freezing toes between Derek's thighs. A large hand easily encompassed one of Stiles's bony ankles and started to massage it absentmindedly.

A content sigh rolled out of Stiles as he settled further into the suddenly ridiculously comfortable couch. His eyes slowly began to slid shut, despite the fact he was trying his hardest to keep them open. Stiles was seconds away from falling into what was probably going to be the best sleep he had in a long time, when a loud crash filled the air. His eyes immediately snapped open and took in the ruined coffee table only a few feet away from him. A completely pissed looking Liam pulled himself out of the wreckage with a loud growl and launched himself at Jackson.

The two went tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs, but Liam somehow managed to end up on top of Jackson. The younger werewolf dug his claw deep into the other's chest and started to rip mercilessly through his flesh. Stiles was on his feet in an instant and grabbing a hold of Liam's shoulder to try to tug him off. Fangs snapped in his direction, but Stiles simply ignored them and decided to flick the werewolf on the nose. The werewolf was so shocked by the action that his face and hands shifted back to their normal human form. Liam blinked in confusion then slowly started to stand up.

“What the hell were you thinking? I thought we got past this.”

“We did.”

“Then why in the world did Jackson's insides nearly become his outsides? You haven't lost control like that in months, not since Derek and I helped you anchor yourself. What's going on?”

Liam scuffed his foot against the concrete floor and refused to look Stiles in the eye. “I don't know.”

“You know we're here for you, right? You are pack now, that means you've joined our little ragtag family. If you need to talk to someone, we'll be here for you.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Stiles dropped the arms he had crossed over his chest at some point and motioned at where Jackson was still on the ground. “Help him up, then apologize. You weren't raised by wolves.”

“Sorry, Jackson.”

“Whatever. You owe me a new shirt.”

Stiles had to resist the urge to bury his head in his hands as he dropped back down onto the couch. He propped his feet back on Derek's lap while he watched the wolves start their violent game of horseplay up again. Derek squeezed his ankle a little harder than normal to direct his attention away from the others and to Derek.

“What's up, Sourwolf?”

“You know what you just did?”

“What's that?”

“You went mom mode on Liam again.” Stiles dug his toes painfully into Derek's thigh and glared at the smirking alpha. “Asshole. I did not.”

* * *

 

3.

Stiles will freely admit that the fact he has come to expect knocking on his window at three in the morning should be worrying. The fact it's always werewolves hanging off his roof wanting to be let in should only make things even more worrisome. Many people would probably say Stiles has a death wish and should keep his window securely locked in the wee hours of the morning when no sensible person would be out. Stiles would just say he's glad the werewolves that come at ridiculous hours of the night finally learned to knock instead of tumbling through his window with no warning. The only werewolf that still refuses to knock is Derek, but Stiles has no hope of him ever doing so.

It's Saturday, actually Sunday morning, three days after the Coffee Table Fiasco that Liam comes knocking on Stiles's window. Stiles let out a groan and was planning on shoving his pillow over his head so he could pretend he didn't hear anything, but the person knocked again before he could. He threw his comforter off and stumbled through his dark room trying his best not to face plant on the way to the window. His fingers clumsily undid the latch then opened the window so the werewolf could come in.

The moment Liam was all the way through, he hung his head like he had the day he went crazy on Jackson. If it would have been earlier in the night, Stiles would have patiently waited the upset boy out. Unfortunately for him, Stiles was absolutely exhausted and had no desire to stay up any longer than strictly necessary.  "You're more than welcome to stay here for the night, but I need sleep. Either start talking or you'll have to wait until I wake up tomorrow. You pick."

When Liam remained silent, Stiles decided to crawl back onto his side of the bed and pull the warm covers back over himself. It took him several turns and pillow punches to finally find the perfect position that had him sinking blissfully into his mattress. As his eyes were slowly slipping shut, when the mattress dipped slightly on the opposite side of the bed. Stiles threw his left arm out wide knowing that the young werewolf would take the gesture as a go ahead to use Stiles's chest as his own personal pillow. Once the boy's head was exactly where he wanted it to be, Stiles began carding his hand through the teen's soft hair.

“What if my mom finds out? What if I accidentally slip up and she finds out that I'm a werewolf?”

“She'll still be your mom. The sun wouldn't explode. The world won't spontaneously combust. She might get angry or be scared, but she'll get over it because you're her son and she loves you.”

“What if she doesn't? What if she thinks I'm a monster and can't stand to look at me anymore?”

“If that happens, you come to us and we'll take care of you. That doesn't matter though because it won't happen. She'd still love you.”

“What happened when you told your dad?”

“He didn't believe me. I'd been lying to him for a long time to keep him safe and he did not trust me anymore.”

“Does he treat you different? Not just because you told him.”

“Why else would he treat me different?”

“Because of what happened with the Nogitsune.”

Stiles sucked in a harsh breath then let it out slowly. “Sometimes. I'll catch him looking at me and he has this sad look in his eyes is like he feels bad for me. Other times he looks disappointed, but I think he's disappointed in himself for not being able to save me sooner.”

“Do you ever regret telling him?”

“No. We're better now. He doesn't look at me with distrust anymore and I don't have to lie to him.”

“I don't want my mom to know.”

“Then don't tell her. If you decide you want to later that's your choice, but you don't ever have to if you don't want to.”

“You don't think it is wrong of me not to tell her?”

“No.”

Liam fell silent for several minutes then wrapped his arm around Stiles's waist and gave a little squeeze. “Thank you, Stiles.”

“No problem. Now go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Good night, Liam.”

“Good night.”

* * *

 

4.

“What is the plan for tonight because I am starving.”

“There's a surprise.”

Stiles poked Derek between his ribs as hard as he could possibly manage with the edge of the book he was reading. Before Stiles had the chance to pull his book back, Derek grabbed a hold of it and yanked it right out of his hands. The younger boy stuck his tongue out childishly, then held his hand out for the book expectantly. Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles, but placed the book in his waiting hand anyways.

“So what's the plan for tonight? You still haven't answered my question.”

“I thought you were going to force us all to watch Jurassic World.”

“Way to make it sound like it's a terrible movie. I know you enjoyed it when we went to see. And might I remind you I have no money so it's not like I was actually serious when I said that since I can't buy the movie.”

Derek leaned forward to open the top of his new, durable coffee table and pulled something out. “This movie?”

“No way!” Stiles snatched the movie out of Derek's hand with an excited grin and began pulling the wrapping off. “I knew you liked it.”

“I never said I didn't like it.”

“Just made it sound that way.”

“Put in the movie.”

“You don't have to tell me twice. When are the others supposed to get here?”

“Isaac said he'd be here soon with Allison and Scott. I know Erica and Boyd will be late. They're having dinner with Boyd's grandma. Jackson and Lydia are coming up the stairs now.”

“What about Liam?”

“I haven't heard from him today.”

Stiles worried his lip between his teeth then started fiddling with his phone. “Really? I should call him. Make sure nothing's wrong. He was all worked up last Saturday when he came to see me. Something could be wrong.”

“He's a teenager. He's probably hanging out with Mason playing video games or talking about girls.”

“Mason likes boys and I still think I should call him. Check in and make sure he'll still be coming over tonight.”

“You're being ridiculous.”

“I am not. He's part of this pack and he should be here for pack night.”

“Not everyone always shows up. It's not a big deal.”

“Neither is one phone call.”

Stiles pressed the bright green call button then held his phone up against his ear. “Hey!”

“Hey, Stiles. Is something wrong?”

“No. I just want to check up on you and see if you're coming over to Derek's for pack night. We're watching Jurassic World.”

“Of course I'll be there. Did Derek not get my text?” Stiles spun around to look at Derek with his eyebrow raised questioningly. “He must not have seen it. How much longer until you get here?”

“I'm here right now. Jackson gave me a ride. We're standing outside the loft door.”

“Hang on one second, then I'll come open the door for you.” Stiles grabbed his book and hit Derek on the head with it several times before he headed towards the door. “You're an asshole.”

* * *

 

5.

Liam groaned in frustration and dropped his head onto the table so he did not have to look at his homework anymore. He'd spent most of his study hour trying to make sense of his math homework, but it all looked like gibberish to him. Whose brilliant idea was it to mix up numbers and letters into math anyways?  Someone cleared their throat above where Liam had his head resting on his crumpled up worksheet.

“You're never going to get anything done like that.”

“I'm never going to finish this. None of it even makes any sense.”

“Maybe if you actually paid attention when you're in class, it would.”

“I did! It still makes no sense to me.”

Hayden rolled her eyes and hitched her bag further up her shoulder at the sound of the bell ringing. “Your new friends can probably help you. I've seen you spending time with Lydia and Stiles. They'll be more than happy to help I'm sure.”

“Can we-”

“No. I've got to get to class. See you around.”

“Damn it.” Liam dropped his head back onto the table with a loud groan.

“Werewolf healing might be good, but it isn't that good. Struggling through math again?”

“Yes.”

“Why do I get the feeling that's not the only thing you're having a problem with?”

“I don't to want to talk about.” Liam propped his head up on his arms so he could look at Stiles while the older boy talked.

“You know, in my experience people who say they don't want to talk about something really do want to talk about it. The problem is they don't have the slightest idea how to.”

“I'm an idiot.”

“No, you aren't. Try again.”

“There's this girl I like and she thinks I'm an idiot.”

“She does not.”

“Yes, she does.”

“A lot of people think I'm an idiot. They think because I can't focus on one thing for very long unless it's something I'm really invested in it makes me stupid. They think because my brain doesn't work the same way that theirs does, it must make me stupid. That's why I like to prove people wrong. Something a lot of people don't understand is that there isn't just one way to solve a problem. Sometimes if you take the time to step back for a second you find the answer was there all along. All you needed was a new angle.” Stiles slid the paper he had been writing on back to Liam with a cheeky smile. “You're smart. You just have to figure out your best angle.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Time. Practice. Luck. There's no secret way to figure it out. It just happens.”

“And until that happens, she'll keep thinking I'm an idiot.”

“I bet that's not what she thinks. I bet she sees the same thing I do. Someone with potential.”

“What kind of potential?”

Stiles shook his head fondly and pulled out his own homework without bothering to answer Liam's question. “Do your homework. Derek wants to have training tonight, but you can't participate until you've finished.”

“Nobody else has that stupid rule.”

“The rest of us are passing all of our classes. You are using training as an excuse not to do your homework because you think you can't do it.”

“I am not.”

“Don't even start. We both know that's exactly what you were doing, but it stops now. Try doing it again.”

“You're worse than my mom.”

“Do your homework.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

+1

“What happened?” Sheriff Stilinski ran his hand through his hair while he looked imploringly at Derek for an explanation. “I thought there weren't any threats here right now.”

“There weren't, but the Nemeton must have drawn them here.”

“Well weren't you with him? I thought you have super hearing and smelling. Shouldn't you have picked up on them?”

“I was distracted.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and fell into the closest empty chair. “Can you hear him now? His heartbeat or something.”

“No. I lost it when they were taking him into surgery. If his heart was beating like it normally does I'd be able to pick it up, but it isn't. Even after they bring him out of surgery it won't be back to normal. They’ll have him on so much medication it won't be normal again for a few days after he gets out.”

“Can you pick up on Melissa?”

“She's in the ER right now working on another patient. She said she'll check in on him once she's done.”

“Good. What about the rest of the pack?”

“They're fine. They went home to get cleaned up so people wouldn't be suspicious.”

“At least you made my job a little easier. I'm assuming Liam will be here soon.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the Sheriff's obvious poke at Stiles and Liam's quirky relationship. The younger boy had looked ready to burst into tears when Stiles's heartbeat started to slow down on the way back to the cars. He'd begged Derek to let him go to the hospital with him, but Stiles had managed to convince Liam to do what his alpha told him to. After that, Jackson still had to practically shove Liam into the back of his tiny car.

One thing Derek was absolutely sure of at this moment was that he was not prepared to deal with the distraught Liam that would eventually show up in the waiting room. Normally Derek depended on Stiles to handle the more emotional based issues in the pack, but now Derek was going to have to be that person. For once, Derek was hoping all Liam would need is a shoulder to cry on. Based on the way things were going, Derek was pretty sure he won't be that lucky.

Derek was so focused on trying to figure out how he was going to handle Liam, that he didn't even realize the other boy was at the hospital until he was standing in front of Derek with red-rimmed eyes. “Have you heard anything?”

“No.”

“How much longer?”

“We don't know.”

“He's going to be fine, right?”

“We don't know, but Stiles is stubborn.” Sheriff Stilinski nudged Derek in the side then motioned towards the scared looking boy. “Don't worry. Stiles will be fine.”

“You just said you don't know.”

“Liam...” Derek awkwardly put his hand on Liam's shoulder to try to comfort the boy. “Melissa will come update us on him soon and I'm sure it'll be good news.”

“But how do you know?”

Before Derek had to come up with some sort of reply, Melissa ran through the set of double doors they had rolled Stiles through earlier. Her scrubs were crumpled from wear and she looked exhausted, but there was a small smile tugging up the corners of her lips as she came to a stop in front of the three worrying men with her hands resting lightly on her hips.

“He's out of surgery and getting moved to a room. He was just starting to come around. Typically, we only allow two visitors at a time, but I can sneak the three of you in there.”

“Which way?”

Melissa motioned her head towards the left then began walking in the same direction she had gestured to. The three men were quick to follow her lead so they didn't get left behind in the practically empty waiting room. It didn't take long for Derek to pick up Stiles's familiar scent over the smell of antiseptic. His heartbeat was a little slower than Derek was used to, but it sounded strong and steady.

As soon as Derek walked through the door, Stiles was grinning loopily at him and holding a shaking arm out to him. Without thinking, Derek crossed the short distance between them and took the hand held out to him gently. Bony fingers squeezed Derek's hand for a second then relaxed in Derek's comforting hand.

“Hey, Sourwolf. You need a new shirt.”

“You need to stop getting hurt. I wouldn't have to throw away so many shirts if you didn't get into trouble so much.”

“Always blaming me. Shame on you.”

“Stop being a troublemaker and I won't have to blame you.” Stiles rolled his eyes and tugged on Derek's hand until the werewolf perched on the side of his hospital bed. “Where's everyone else? They didn't get hurt did they?”

“They're fine. Everyone went home to changed, but they were all planning on coming to visit you after they cleaned up. Liam's already here.”

“What are you doing standing by the door. Come over here.” Stiles patted the empty space on the other side of him, then smiled when Liam took the opportunity to curl up on the small space next to him “It's just a few scratches.”

“There was a lot of blood.”

“I'm really okay. There's no need to worry anymore.”

Sheriff Stilinski squeezed his son's ankle to get his attention. “I've got to go back into work. I'm assuming you'll be alright.”

“Two werewolves looking over me? I think I'm safe.”

“I'll be back as soon as my shift is over.”

“Go home and get some rest. You don't have to worry about me.”

“I'm always going to worry about you, kid.” Sheriff Stilinski clapped Derek on the shoulder and leaned over to ruffle Liam's hair. “Watch over him for me. Don't let him out of bed.”

“We will.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek and waved at his dad before he left the hospital room. The moment the door clicked shut behind the Sheriff, Stiles yanked on Derek's arm so the unsuspecting werewolf ended up falling sideways onto the bed. Derek attempted to get back up, but Stiles pillowed his head on Derek's chest giving the werewolf no choice other than knocking Stiles off if he wanted to get up. He let out a put upon sigh and pulled both Stiles and Liam closer to him.

Stiles laced his fingers through the ones Derek had splayed across his stomach and rested his other hand against Liam's back. The younger boy curled even closer to his side, but was careful to avoid the spots where he knew the creature had torn into Stiles. He earned an eye roll for his troubles from Stiles and a proud squeeze on his neck from Derek. A calm feeling fell over the room quickly and had Liam snoring lightly into Stiles's neck in no time.

“He was still freaking out when he got here.”

“I figured he would be. You did a good job of calming him down.”

“I nearly made him cry. I definitely would have if your dad wasn't here.”

“No, you wouldn't have. You don't give yourself enough credit.”

“That not true. I know I'm not good with people. You constantly remind me.”

“Not recently and you're better at it with him. I actually have a theory about why that is.”

“Do I want to know?”

“It's simply. You always call me his mom.”

Derek cut Stiles off before he could really get going on a rant Derek was sure the younger male had been waiting for the right time to go off on. “Act like his mom. I say you act like you're his mom.”

“Whatever. Back to my point. If I'm the one that act like his mom, then you act like his dad.”

“That's not true.”

Stiles rolled his head on Derek's shoulder so he was now looking directly into his eyes. “You always look proud of him when he does something right in training and you push him harder than the others because you think he can do better. Ever since I told you his grades were slipping, you've been checking in to make sure he's doing his homework. You always stock the fridge and pantry with his favorite foods and the guest room has pretty much turned into his room. Congratulations, Sourwolf. It's a boy.”

“I could do worse.”

“Than?”

“Than a sixteen-year-old werewolf for a kid and know-it-all spaz helping me to keep him from getting himself killed.”

“You could do a lot worse.” Stiles accepted the kiss Derek placed on his forehead with a happy sigh and fell asleep to the relaxing sound of his two werewolves breathing peacefully on either side of him.


End file.
